Akuma no Oni
Akuma no Oni was a powerful oni summoned by Isawa Akuma. It was one of the Oni Lords, and was considered to be the most fearsome and powerful oni to ever come forth from Jigoku. Creation The oni was summoned by Isawa Akuma in 283 Way of the Phoenix, p. 73 to answer the questions the Isawa had about the Underworld. The Book of the Shadowlands, p. 100 The cunning demon began to have an incredible hatred for humanity and ended up stealing the shugenja's name, killing Akuma and advancing quickly in power. After freeing itself, the oni ravaged Gisei Toshi and destroyed the Council of Five in revenge on the Isawa. Possessed of an unsurpassed hatred of humans, Akuma's spawn were often found in any major Shadowlands assault. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 11 Way of the Phoenix, p. 76 Description The oni had been described by Kuni Mokuna in his works as a "deadly being with elongated clutching arms tipped with razor-sharp claws". Its eyes were said to strike anyone with sheer terror. Its three flailing tongues dripped acidic mucous. Akuma stood approximately twenty-eight feet tall and had acid for blood, The Book of the Shadowlands, p. 10 it was of green color, A Fallen Kami, by Rich Wulf had gigantic horns swept back from its skull, and a thick mane of hair that could have been a forest, with a massive tail behind it. The Battle at the Tomb, Part 4, by Shawn Carman and Nancy Sauer When the fire tongues touched flesh, they left a burning saliva that caused damage until the saliva was washed away. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 203 Kitsu Okura Akuma's essence became trapped in a castle at the edge of the Lion Clan lands, where it was discovered by Kitsu Okura. Hidden Emperor, p. 13 The shugenja made a bargain with the demon, where in exchange for power and knowledge Okura would give up his soul as well as spread corruption among his Clanmates. Okura's new-found power was ironically instrumental in him eventually winning the position of Jade Champion, the leader of the hunt against corrupted magics in the Empire. Hidden Emperor, p. 20 Okura fell deeper into corruption during this time, eventually culminating in him giving his name to one of Akuma's spawn - creating Okura no Oni who consumed Okura's soul after she was summoned. Hidden Emperor, p. 43 Akuma was released from its bounds and roamed free again over Rokugan. Dark Bargains (Honor Bound flavor) Fu Leng's Overlord After its release, Akuma served as one of Fu Leng's generals. It displayed a vast knowledge of combat tactics, giving the mindless hordes of oni a sense of purpose and direction. Clan War: Shadowlands Army Expansion, p. 26 Blocking the way to Volturnum In 1133 as a part of the alliance between Goju Adorai and Kuni Yori the Shadowlands armies had to protect the minions of the Shadows at Oblivion's Gate Clan Letter to the Horde #6 (Imperial Herald v3 #4) while the Darkness infested Yomi. Hidden Emperor, p. 52 Akuma and its army blocked the way to Volturnum, and any Rokugani force had to fight it first. The Race to Volturnum: Crab The Lion Clan Champion, Ikoma Tsanuri, divided her forces. She made her last stand against the oni army, while Kitsu Motso marched directly to Volturnum. But Akuma already knew the Lion's plans. The Kitsu Tombs A Thousand Lion, by Ree Soesbee (Soul of the Empire storyback) Death When both armies engaged in the Battle of Oblivion's Gate Akuma no Oni tore effortlessly through Lion lines and grievously wounded the Lion general, Kitsu Motso. The Lion staggered, blood trailing from his wounded arm, as the oni lifted its claws for a final blow. Oni Podling (Soul of the Empire flavor) Akuma faced its spawn, Okura no Oni. Okura had been influenced by the honor of the Lion Clan, and turned against her father. Creatures of Rokugan, p. 55 Okura no Oni leapt in front of the fallen Lion general, throwing herself upon Akuma's claws. Though bloodied from her wound, she stood and freed her weapon from its sheath, Burning the Ashes (Soul of the Empire flavor) and her sword killed Akuma. Together, the two oni died. Time of Destiny (Soul of the Empire flavor) None of Akuma's progeny survived, including Okura herself. Akuma was banished back to Jigoku. Akuma remained in Jigoku and sent forth no spawn whatsoever. Creatures of Rokugan, p. 57 Its death freed the way for Kyoso no Oni to assume leadership in the Shadowlands. Kyoso no Oni (Soul of the Empire flavor) Thwarted Destiny In the Realm of Thwarted Destiny, Akuma no Oni and Yakamo no Oni were confronted by the Shadow Dragon. The demons did not trust the dragon, and were preparing to attack it when the First Oni appeared. Legions, Part IX Invasion of the Celestial Heavens In 1159 Fu Leng brought Akuma no Oni with him when he waged war on Tengoku with the Invasion of the Celestial Heavens. Prelude to Darkness, Part 6: The Dark Lord, by Rich Wulf A Fallen Kami, by Rich Wulf Akuma faced its spawn Okura no Oni, the guardian of the Gates of Heaven. Akuma offered her a place at the head of Fu Leng's armies, and Okura was tempted to accept. She felt the pressure of the call of the taint, but the Shi-Tien Yen-Wang carried Okura away before she could fall to temptation. Jade, by Rich Wulf Akuma also fought with the Fortune Bishamon. Fight for Tomorrow, Part 1 Legion of Blood In 1166 Akuma learned that Okura marched with the Legion of the Dead, it allowed himself to be summoned by Iuchiban. The Oni Lord had not turned his back on Fu Leng; he did not seriously believe Iuchiban was a threat to his master. It only desired another chance to drag his daughter's soul back into the depths of Jigoku and joined the Legion of Blood. The Legion of Blood: Lord of Deception As the two forces initially battled for control over the newly forming realm in 1166, Isawa Tsuke released a massive explosion intending to stop the First Oni, but it also disrupted the realm and knocked everyone in it into private memories of critical choices in their lives. The Realm of Thwarted Destiny was testing each of them, to see if they would embrace their destines or reject them. The realm could become a place where those who failed their destinies could repeat their failures for eternity or a place where those who failed could embrace their fates and find redemption. Legions, Part III, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Facing the Shadow Dragon The Shadow Dragon met and began to tempt Akuma, but it did not trust the Dragon, knowing he had betrayed Fu Leng. Yakamo no Oni reached them and the Oni Lords faced the Dragon who fled. Legions, Part IX While the Legion of the Dead were occupying Volturnum the two Oni Lords fought the First Oni. Legions, Part XI Time of Demons The Onisu of Death, Hakai, claimed that the time of demons serving mortals was at an end, following The Maw example, and allied with Akuma no Oni to reach its goal. A subtle war in the Shadowlands between human Losts and demonics beings allied with Oni Lords was ongoing, the Time of Demons. Finding the Balance, by Shawn Carman Luring the Grand Master Hakai engineered how to increase its power, and decided to bind the power of Naka Tokei to its will. To do so the Onisu needed to lure the Grand Master of the Elements. Though that Akuma had been banished from the mortal realm its power could still be felt in the cave where it was truly born, within the Ox lands. Hakai manipulated a Bloodspeaker cell to came to the cave and slaughtered them. Asahina Keitaro and Tokei's son, Asahina Nizomi, had been chasing the cultists, and entered the cave. Hakai killed the bushi pursuers and retrieved the Nizomi's soul inside a white sphere. It let Keitaro to leave with Nizomi's body, who gave word of what had happened. A hooded Tokei came to the cave with his son's body. Hakai had set a trap, and Akuma ambushed Tokei. Hakai discovered the hooded man was Tokei's brother, Morito. Tokei appeared from its back and attacked the Onisu, taking the sphere. A powerful bloodied Nizomi raised and with Tokei made a ritual that destroyed Hakai. Akuma retreated from the cave, fleeing to the safety of Jigoku rather than face their combined power. Akuma still lingered at the boundaries of perception, waiting for his chance to enter Ningen-do again. Fate of the Grand Master, by Rich Wulf Return to Rokugan In 1167 Daigotsu used the knowledge of Shokansuru to summon Akuma no Oni in the Forgotten Tomb of Fu Leng, but severed the Oni Lord's connection to Jigoku. If Daigotsu were to die Akuma would also die, and without hope of respawning the Oni Lord was compelled to follow Daigotsu's orders. Gathering Darkness, by Shawn Carman Tomb of the Seven Thunders In 1168 the Emperor Toturi III had reached alone the Tomb of the Seven Thunders. Kyoso no Oni knew of it Rulebook Story, (Test of Enlightenment) and an army of oni raced across the plain toward it. The rescue party of the Rokugani was already with the Emperor, but their numbers were too small and prepared to make their last stand. A Lost army appeared led by Daigotsu Rekai and Moto Tsume, charging the Oni. The Clans joined them, but Naseru knew they would not escape with life. The Battle at the Tomb, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Facing the Maw The Maw was at the battlefield during the Battle of the Tomb when Akuma arrived from the same direction than the Lost, sent by Daigotsu to confront its brethren. Akuma no Oni attacked the Maw and killed it. In the battlefield only one human remained, Shiba Aikune.The Isawa's Last Wish power had been unleashed after Aikune died, and everything within the human's immediate vicinity had burst into flames. The fire began to spread, leaping from one demon to another. Akuma felt fear for first time and fled. A Container of Sand, by Rusty Priske Final Death Upon the death of Daigotsu in the month of the Goat of 1173 Imperial Histories 2, p. 254 and his ascension as the Dark Lord of Jigoku, Akuma no Oni died as well because of the kharmic tie of 1167. Shortly after, Isawa Akuma took the mantle of Dark Fortune of Power. Afthermath, Part 2, by Shawn Carman See also * Akuma no Oni/Meta * Oni no Akuma/CW Meta * Akuma no Oni (spawn) External Links * Oni No Akuma (Imperial Edition) * Oni No Akuma Exp (Hidden Emperor 6) * Akuma No Oni Exp2 (Rise of the Shogun) Category:Oni